The present invention is directed to a test circuit arrangement for testing computer-controlled communications switching systems having central network and a central processor unit. The systems also have subscriber sets connectable to the network and/or line sets for analog and/or digital information transmission that, in combination with the central processor unit, are under control of a group processor unit that is adapted to the plurality of subscriber sets and/or line sets.
A prior art test circuit arrangement of the type initially set forth is disclosed by German Patent No. 35 02 564. As disclosed, terminal equipment simulation means are optionally connected to the corresponding terminals of the system to be tested in order to be able to have function-conditioned test procedures. This testing concept is especially suited for testing procedures directly at the location at which these systems are physically located.
German Pat. No. 32 15 663 also discloses a farther-reaching test concept wherein what are referred to as simulation devices approximately represent an image of the telephone system to be tested. Corresponding test points are provided in the system to be tested, these test points, in combination with the connected simulation equipment, allowing an extremely detailed switching sequence in the simulations at the subscriber side and at the trunk line side. Although a great number of switching events, even in telephone systems of different sizes having different structures and many alternative function possibilities, can thus be tested, such testing equipment can be economically utilized only for smaller communications switching systems.